Just one word
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Draco has always wanted his parents to love him, but when they betray him can he a Malfoy beg his arch-nemisis to save him?


*************************************************************************  
Ok, so my horribly demented mind wouldn't let me not publish this and the voices in my head were being quite persistant. So here it is, i don't know were exactly it come from and I know that I spent a good long time on it without really realizing that I was writing. There was no plot in my head when it began it just kind of gave birth to it's self...which worries me a bit...things randomly birthing themselves in one's brain is a good reason to be worried is it not? Maybe I should stop at eight cups of coffee next time eh? NOT FOR KIDS! NOT MINE! DOES NOT PROMOTE ABORTION! I had to add that last one in there I can't look at an infant and agree with abortion which is odd because I can look at a cow and eat a hamburger with no problem. Don't judge me and I won't judge you, I just had to put that out there because this fic some how managed to mention abortion, which I suppose I portayed in a bad light but still just to make things clear. In my mind abortion _bad_ you can throw whatever facts at me you like and it won't change a thing.**

**A very sleepy and potentially dangerous caffine addicted,  
Mistress Slytherin**

**PS: E-Mail me!  
************************************************************************

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What re you doing Malfoy." Grey eyes opened and looked at him.

"Potter- please make it go away." He said softly

He was a Malfoy and Malfoys never said please, it was probably the only reason Harry turned back instead of walking away.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said his voice wary.

_Who could trust a Malfoy?_

_Who could-_

_Who could-_

_Who could trust a Malfoy?_

Draco looked away in shame as he pulled up the long black sleeve and showed Harry his sin. Harry took a step back, weather it was in disgust or fear he knew not. Draco heaved a wrenching sob hatred written on his face as he looked at the mark.

"I didn't want it Potter." Draco said with distain as he lifted his marred arm and traced the purple bruises of hand prints on his neck.

_No! No!_

_Please Daddy NO!_

_No..._

_No....._

"Don't lie to me Malfoy you've wanted it your entire life." Harry sneered.

_Wanted it your entire life...._

"No!" Draco clutched the sides of his head and shook it wildly. "I just-" he bit his lip drawing blood.

_Wanted them to love me...._

_Wanted them to love me....._

"You just what?" Harry said, leaning close and pushing Dracos trembling hands away from his ears.

_Who could trust a Malfoy?_

"Wanted them to love me..." Draco said brokenly.

_Because no one else would,_

_Because...Who could trust a Malfoy..._

"Is _this _the kind of love you wanted?" Harry said harshly, pointing at the dark mark, Draco turned his head away in shame.

"No..." He said in a small voice pulling his arm to his chest and cradling it.

"Then why did you let them?" Harry asked.

"I didn't!" Draco shouted, tears falling down his cheeks. "They said I was weak, that they needed someone stronger...my mother is pregnant." He shook and shut his eyes tightly. "So they gave me to the Dark Lord."

_Pity you're not good enough..._

_Pity, pity, pity, pretty..._

_Don't scream too loud little one...._

_Don't scream..._

_Don't scream..._

_I can break you little bird,_

_....can break you...._

_....can...._

_...can..._

_I can break you with a word....._

He slid the heavy black robe from his form. Thumb prints and bite marks littered his body, bruises shaped like hands wrapped around his waist.

_I can break you little bird..._

Harry traced a mark with a tender finger and Draco couldn't help but shiver. Without a second thought Harry slid from his robe where identical marks marred his tan figure, Draco's eyes widened. "You think you're the only one?" Harry muttered his lips only centimeters away from his. "They sacrificed me to a monster too..." Harry pressed his lips against Draco's.

_I can break you with a word..._

"Please." Draco whimpered as a warm tan hand rested on his hip. Harry bit down on Dracos tender lip.

"I can't promise you love." Harry whispered. "When I don't know what love is." He peppered the bruises along Draco's neck with kisses making him sigh.

"Don't worry Potter...I don't know what it is either." Draco said raising his hand and gripping a shoulder.

_Hush, hush, little bird...._

Warm hands traced his wounds with wonder, gentle...curious. Lips sucked gently and teeth bit down teasingly. "Ahh....Potter...what are you doing....?" Harry paused and pressed a tender kiss to his flushed chest.

"Breaking you..." Draco's eyes widened, Harry slid up and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "So that I can put you back together again." A finger traced his blood crusted entrance and he winced.

_I can break you with a word..._

"Harry?" Draco said softly green eyes looked at his with worry. "Just do it." He grabbed the exploring hands and smiled reassuringly. Harry nodded his head and pressed one last kiss to his forehead before wrapping his arms around Draco's lower back and lifting him up and sitting him on his erection. Draco shivered as the pain trembled its way through his body, but the hands held him steady and the eyes watched him with understanding.

_Don't scream..._

"Shhh...." thumbs brushed away his tears. "you're safe here Draco..."

_Don't scream..._

_Don't scream... _

_Don't scream..._

"haahh!" He covered his moth with his hands only to have them pulled away.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked thrusting a little bit deeper.

_Does it hurt?_

_Does it hurt?_

_Does it hurt?_

"Yessss..." He hissed as he was entered again he gripped the to-thin shoulders and wrapped his legs around the slender waist.

"That means no one can take you from me." Harry hissed thrusting again and again until finally he hit that spot. Draco arched his back in pain and pleasure.

"Potter..."He gasped, Harry drew him into a searing kiss.

"Say my name Draco..." He said thrusting up again.

"Ahah!...Ha-Ha-_Harry_..." Draco hissed clinging tighter to him, as the spot was hit again and again.

_Save me!_

_Save-_

_Save-_

_Save-_

_SAVE ME!_

"Ahhh..._Draco..._" Harry hissed while Draco let out a keening cry as his world was overcome by white pleasure.

_Little bird...Little Bird...I can break you with a word...._

_Such a pity...Such a pity...Little boy such a pretty..._

_Don't scream...Don't scream...just pretend it's a dream..._

"Harry?" His voice was small compared to the blood pounding in the word.

"Hmmm?" Came the tired reply.

"Make it go away?" He wept, his shoulders shaking.

_Little bird...Little Bird...I can break you with a word...._

"What do you say Malfoy?"

"Please."

"...."

"Harry?" He pleaded brokenly, he felt the arms tighten around him.

"She takes an anti-nausea potion from Snape." He said finally. "For the morning sickness, he won't pay attention if he's angry enough." Draco sighed happily.

_Such a pity...Such a pity...Little boy such a pretty..._

"They won't love you, you know...even if you do this..." Harry whispered.

"I know." Draco said quietly. "But I'll be with you." He said softly pressing a kiss to the messy hair. "And that's all I need."

_Because no one could trust a Malfoy...._

_And every one could trust a Potter..._

"Draco?" Harry whispered softly.

"Hmmm?" He said leisurely.

"Let me save you?" he said his green eyes boring into Draco's grey ones.

"No Potter." The eyes widened, Draco smirked. "Let me save _you_." He leaned in and willingly gave a kiss.

"Save me then..." Harry said brokenly.

"What's the word Potter?" Draco said pressing kisses to his eyelids.

"Please..."


End file.
